Child of the Arkenstone
by Filislady
Summary: What happens if the Arkenstone brought a girl from our world to Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters, scenes, etc. I only own the OC and the storyline.**

How ironic that it was Halloween and raining. Elisa Daniels was running late to a costume party fully dressed as a medieval lady.

"Maybe I just shouldn't go" she thought to herself. However, she had promised her friend that she would, and was determined to keep that promise.

Sighing to herself she gathered the heavy skirts of her costume up and ran to her car, thankful that the rain had eased. A few moments later, as she was headed down the street to the party singing her heart out, the young woman failed to notice the oncoming car-until it was too late.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in Middle Earth….

Thorin sat in the throne room in Erebor preparing to meet Gandalf, who had just arrived. His husband, Bilbo, was making sure that the guest rooms were prepared and everything was ready for dinner that night. Massive stone doors that were resplendent in gold plated panels and various jewels opened and in walked the wizard, being led by Balin.

"Thorin, how are you today?" the wizard inquired.

"Ah Gandalf," Thorin replied, as he rose from the throne. "I am well, my old friend."

"Thank you Balin," Thorin said, nodding to the older dwarf.

Balin bowed and was about to take his leave when suddenly the Arkenstone began to glow and emit a strange humming noise. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light blinding everyone for a moment. Fili and Kili had been right outside and came running in just as the flash subsided, before sliding to a halt.

Lying at the foot of the throne was what looked to be one of the loveliest female dwarves they had ever seen. She was clad in a beautiful dress of royal blue velvet with straight sleeves and diamond and pearl accents all over the dress. Her luscious chocolate brown waist length curls held back by a simple silver clasp.

**Please read and review. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thorin knelt beside the girl, and noticed that she was breathing

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Thorin in confusion.

"Wh-Where am I?" she whispered, looking past him to the impossibly high ceiling above her in bewilderment.

"You're in Erebor my dear," Gandalf spoke up, looking at her curiously.

"Erebor? As in Erebor in Middle Earth?" she asked, her voice slightly rising as she begin to panic. Her breaths came very quickly as her eyes widened in shock. The shock unfortunately proved to be too much for her, and after mere seconds she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Perhaps we should get her the healing rooms so she can be looked over." Balin suggested.

Fili and Kili rushed up to her speaking in unison.

"I'll carry her!" the princes cried, before glaring at each other.

"I'll do it else we'll be here all day with you two arguing," Thorin interjected in a firm tone, seeing that the situation was likely to lead to an argument.

They both looked down sheepishly as he picked up the young woman and began to head toward the healing rooms.

XXX

Thorin walked into the healing rooms, calling for Oin as he laid her on a bed

"Who is this?" Oin asked, gesturing toward the young woman as he approached.

"We'll discuss that later," Thorin replied. "Right now just check her out and make sure that she is all right."

Oin nodded, calling over a female healer to undress her and put her in a healing gown. The old healer drew a dressing panel around the bed for the young woman's privacy as the female healer approached, gown in hand. Once the healer deemed her decent, Oin went behind the dressing panel, leaving Thorin outside.

"Thorin, I would like to send for Lord Elrond to see if he can offer any insight into what happened." Gandalf said, the wizard having followed them from the main hall. Thorin looked at him for a moment, contemplating the idea.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea as he might be able to offer some insight into who the girl is and where she came from," he replied after a few moments, the dwarf king hesitant as he was unsure of allowing an elf into his kingdom, even if said elf had aided them before.

Right about that moment Oin stuck his head out and spoke, "She's awake."

XXX

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili stood over in a corner talking to each other in low whispers.

"She is absolutely breathtaking, don't you agree, brother,"Kili said, glancing toward the dressing panels.

"Aye, she is. I think she may be my One." Fili said.

Kili looked over at him startled, "What? I think she could be mine as well!"

Fili looked over at his brother in astonishment before replying, "We'll discuss this later in our chambers." Kili nodded in agreement.

XXX

Thorin had walked around the curtain to the bed where the girl was lying and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. The young woman had awakened and was now looking at him with apprehension.

"How are you feeling?" he asked noticing how she kept bouncing her foot absentmindedly

"Physically I feel fine, but I can't help but wonder what will become of me?" She replied, voice wavering slightly. "I don't know anyone here, or even how I got here in the first place." She lowered her head looking like she was about to cry.

Thorin sighed, taking her hand and gently patting it, trying to comfort her.

Just at that moment, Bilbo stuck his head around the curtain, the hobbit wanting to see that everything was all right. He had overheard some others talking about the unknown girl the king had been carrying to the healing rooms and had come to see what was going on. He noticed that Thorin was doing his best, but the dwarf was not having any luck trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Oh, you poor dear" Bilbo said, "Don't you worry-everything will be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on that same night…

Fili and Kili had gone back to their bedchamber to discuss what had happened.

Their bedchamber was a room befitting the two heirs of Erebor. Their beds faced each other on opposite walls, with a weapons rack next to each bed. Each prince had his own dresser and they shared a large, heavy bookshelf that sat up against the wall with a beautiful tapestry depicting the Battle of the Five Armies. On the opposite wall sat a massive stone fireplace with two chairs in front of it and fur rugs dotting the floor, and in the middle of the room sat a table and two chairs.

They sat before the fire smoking their pipes lost in their own thoughts about the female in the healing rooms. Kili suddenly broke the silence.

"Fili, do you think it is possible that she could be the One for both of us?" he asked, looking at his older brother. Fili thought for a moment.

"I suppose, I mean, with their being so few dwarf females. There have been times where a female did marry two dwarf men but they were usually brothers," he replied thoughtfully. "My thought is let us all become acquainted with each other before we even bring up courting, and let us hope she is willing to allow both of us to court her." Fili said. Kili thought to himself for a moment.

"If she doesn't agree with that though, I'm willing to back down so that you have a shot since you are heir," he replied quietly. Fili looked over at Kili then, laying his hand on his arm gently.

"It's either both of us or nothing. I won't be happy knowing you're not."

XXX

Meanwhile, Balin hurried down the hallway to Dwalin and Ori's chambers.

He knocked on their door and waited. Dwalin opened the door.

"Brother, what are you doing here this late. Come in," the old warrior said, holding the door open so Balin could enter. The white haired dwarf stepped inside just as Ori came walking in from the kitchen.

"Balin, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't know if you have heard about what happened in the throne room earlier," Balin replied, looking between the two. Dwalin was the first to speak up.

"We did but what has that got to do with us?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion. Balin chuckled.

"Well, I know that you and Ori had wished that you had your own child, but don't have the patience or time to take care of a little one," he replied, amusement sparkling in his eyes. The young lady is grown but she is going to need a home and someone to teach her our ways so that she can feel more at ease. Thorin has decided to hold a meeting tomorrow since she is well enough to leave the healing rooms. Hopefully he will find a couple or family to adopt her as their own.

Dwalin and Ori looked at each other, and you could see the unspoken thoughts passing between them.

"I came by to let you know in case you are interested so that you can be there and also meet her. The meeting will be in the morning in the conference hall around 9:00."

They all stood as Balin made to leave and retire for the night.

"Thank You brother," Dwalin said, patting his shoulder "We will be at the meeting and look forward to it."

"Yes, thank you Balin," Ori added. The pair shut the door, before getting ready to retire for the night as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin had called a meeting the next day in the conference hall to discuss the Elisa's situation. The hall was a large room with a large, wooden round table and chairs in the middle. A large fireplace was set into one of the walls, and various tapestries and bookshelves lined the walls.

Various people, including Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf, Ori, Dwalin and Thorin's sister Dis sat around the table waiting for Thorin and the girl. Fili and Kili had asked if they could come but Thorin had refused saying there would be enough people there and he didn't want them frightening the poor girl with their antics.

Everyone looked up as Thorin and Elisa entered the room. Thorin introduced her to everyone, before making sure she was settled. He then took his own seat, ready to let the proceeding begin.

Ori and Dwalin glanced over at her and then back at each other. Under the table Dwalin gently squeezed Ori's hand, letting him know they had made the right decision to formally adopt her.

"Alright," Thorin began, "We are here to discuss finding a family to formally adopt Elisa." Just at that moment Dwalin cleared his throat and caught Thorin's attention.

"What is it Dwalin?" Thorin asked. Dwalin pushed back his chair and stood, looking nervous.

"Ori and I would like to submit a formal notice to possibly adopt the Lady Elisa, if we might? He quickly sat back down as this time Ori squeezed his hand comfortingly. Elisa looked over at them, something about them made her feel comforted and at home.

Thorin looked over at Elisa and noticed the way that she watched them, the king not missing the slight smile that graced her face.

"Elisa, is there something on your mind?" Balin asked, the kind dwarf noticing her smile. Everyone looked over at her curiously.

"Is it alright if I have already made a decision?" she asked looking somewhat unsure. All pairs of eyes turned toward her, shock evident in their features.

"Of course, but are you sure?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, I am. Don't ask me how but I just know that they are the right couple to become my family." Elisa explained.

"May we ask who it is then, my lady?" Bilbo asked. "I have decided on Masters Dwalin and Ori to be my adoptive family." Dwalin and Ori looked over at her and then at each other smiling.

"Are you sure, lass?" Ori asked with tears shining in his eyes. Elisa smiled at the hopeful young dwarf.

"Yes, I am very sure. That is if you are sure also?" Dwalin and Ori both rushed over to her.

"Welcome to the family, lass," Dwalin said, a large smile adorning his face.

"Oh my goodness, we have so much to do. We need to get your room fixed up and you're going to need new clothes and such." Ori said with a smile.

Thorin and the others came up to them to congratulate them on becoming a family. Bilbo took Elisa's hand, smiling warmly.

"I know how different things are going to be for you living here in Erebor and Middle Earth now, but if you should need to talk, or just someone to listen, you have a friend in me." Elisa smiled and hugged Bilbo,

"Thank you," she said, "and thank you Thorin for everything," as she hugged him causing Thorin to blush. Dis just stood there watching her, the princess thinking to herself that she could see easily this girl as her daughter in law.

XXXXX

Fili and Kili were walking by the room where the meeting was being held, when Kili halted suddenly causing Fili to bump into him.

"What is it? Fili asked looking toward the direction Kili was looking in. Elisa suddenly looked up, her gaze landing on the brothers. They suddenly realized just exactly where they were, and shuffled awkwardly for a moment, before quickly walking off.

"Who were those two male dwarves," she asked.

"Who dear?" Dis asked innocently. She smirked, knowing full well who she was talking about, the princess having seen the way her sons were looking at Elisa.

"Oh, it was no one," Elisa said quickly as she blushed, hoping she would see them again soon.

**An A/U: Sorry the chapters have been short, they should start getting longer soon. I have Chapter 5 done, but the person who was acting as an unofficial beta for had to quit, so now I am on the lookout for an official beta. I'll try to get the chapter posted ASAP! Please read and review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and add this to their favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This work is unbeta'd. So I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that were missed. Please constructive criticism only, no flames.

Chapter 5

"Did you see her, Fili? She looked right at me!" Kili exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes Kili, she looked at both of us and we're lucky that Dwalin didn't notice us. If he is as protective a father, as he is strict a War Master, he'd already be knocking on our door."

Just then a knock on the door was heard. Fili and Kili both looked at the door and each other startled. Fili opened the door nervously, sighing in relief when he saw it was their mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here? We thought you had a meeting to attend or something." Kili asked.

"Don't give me that, you know good and well where I was and the fact that I saw you two staring at her. Now am I safe to assume that there's a possibility from the looks you had that she may be the One for both of you?"

The brothers looked at each other and back at their mother. "Yes, we believe that's a possibility, but we would like to meet her and get to know her first before we bring that up." Fili said.

"Good, I don't want you two to push or pressure her in any way. In fact, I don't even want it to get out right now that you think that. This poor girl has been through quite a bit and I want her given time to settle in and let her learn about Dwarven culture at her own pace."

Meanwhile…

As Dwalin and Ori were escorting Elisa to her new chambers, she couldn't help but wonder who the two dwarves were that she had seen at the meeting, "_Oh well, I probably won't see them again_" she thought to herself as she suddenly realized Ori had been talking.

"I hope you like it, I told them exactly what to do and what colors to use." Ori said. "But if there is anything you don't like, we can change it."

"I'm sure I will love it!" she replied excitedly.

They opened the door and she walked in. The wood for all the furniture was done in a white oak finish with all of the bedding in a purple almost bluish hue. Next to the bed sat a vanity with a plush metal bench. A bookshelf sat on the wall to the left of the bed with a massive fireplace to the right of the bed. Various color furs lay on each side of the bed on the floor and the floor in front of the fireplace.

"It's absolutely lovely, thank you so much both of you." She told Ori and Dwalin.

"Oh, before I forget the Lady Dis has offered to take you to Dale tomorrow to show you around and also to help you get some more clothes and other things that you may need. We have also been invited to dine with Thorin, Bilbo, Dis, and her sons Fili and Kili tomorrow." Ori told her.

"Would you like to go on a tour of Erebor?" he asked, "You haven't seen it much except for certain chambers."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

They walked out the door watching as Elisa took in the look of everything with awe. Erebor was massive with chambers and stairways lighted with torches that seemed to lead anywhere you could imagine. Looking over the banisters, it seemed as if it just kept going farther down and never stopping. The stairways led up to balconies which allowed you to walk outside so you could see the city of Dale rebuilt in all its glory, but yet still remain with the city of Erebor.

As they walked, Elisa was so in awe that she didn't notice all the admiring glances she was getting from many a male dwarf who would quickly look away when they saw Dwalin glaring at them. Ori smiled over at Elisa noticing she had almost the same look of amazement as he had when he walked into Erebor for the first time after it was reclaimed from the dragon.

"Would you like to see the throne room, my dear?" Ori asked.

"Is that allowed? Elisa asked? "I mean the King wouldn't mind?"

Right then Thorin walked up asking, "Would I mind what?"

Elisa smiled and gave a slight bow saying, "Ori asked if I would like to see the throne room since that's where I appeared."

"Of course and perhaps you would like to see just what it was that brought you here?" he asked as led the way.

They all four continued on their way to the throne room. Elisa looked around amazed at the sight before her. Massive stone dwarves each holding an axe inlaid with gold led the way to the throne. Between each giant was an open space where people could see in. As they walked up to the throne, she noticed the rock hanging down from the ceiling so that it appeared that the throne had been carved from it. In the center of the throne was the Arkenstone, which had brought her to Middle-Earth.

"So that is the Arkenstone? That is what brought me here?" Elisa asked in amazement.

Thoughts were going through her mind as she wondered if she was dead where she came from or did she just disappear almost as if she never existed.

Dwalin had walked up to her at that moment and squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly almost as if he realized what was going through her mind.

"Yes, that is it, Thorin replied, I must admit that was quite an interesting day."

Just then Balin came walking in, "Thorin, Gandalf just received notice that Lord Elrond and his sons will be here tomorrow. Would you like to have them join you and the guest at dinner tomorrow? He asked.

"Yes Balin, it would only be polite and it might be a good time for Elisa to meet him and perhaps get some answers." Thorin replied.

"Well, if you'll excuse me everyone, I need to go let Bilbo know to expect more guests at dinner tomorrow so that he can prepare. I will see all of you tomorrow evening." He said as he left with Balin.

Later that evening…

They all sat around the dining table after having a delicious meal that Ori had prepared. Elisa asked each of the men what it was they did as an occupation in Erebor.

"I am the King's War Master which means that I train the king's army. I may sit on any war council if necessary to help strategize and make sure that we are fully prepared." Dwalin replied.

"I am the King's royal scribe and the caretaker of the Royal Library. I take any and all official notes at any meetings that Thorin has or any official letters that need to be dictated." Ori replied.

"Do you think that I might come help you in the library sometimes, Ori? She asked excitedly.

"Of course, how does next week sound?"

"That sounds splendid," said Elisa.

At that moment it occurred to Dwalin that there was one very special thing that they need to do to mark Elisa becoming their daughter.

"Ori, we need to put the family braids in along with each of our clasp before we all retire to bed.

"Oh yes, you're quite right!" Ori exclaimed.

"We each put a braid in on each side of your hair along with our personal clasp to signify that you are now a part of our family. "He explained.

They all sat down on the couch with Dwalin and Ori each on one side of her. She sat still as each took some of her hair and began to braid it and ending with a clasp from each of them. She looked at each clasp and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Is everything all right dear?" Ori asked concerned that maybe she had suddenly decided this was a mistake.

"Yes, I am just so happy right now." She said smiling.

Dwalin and Ori both smiled at her while enveloping her in a big group hug.

"Well, I think it's about time we all got some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow", Dwalin said.

Elisa yawned a little just then while nodding her head.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea I have an odd feeling tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day." Ori said.

No one knew just how true those words could turn out to be.


	6. Author's Question

**PLEASE READ, I WOULDN'T BE PUTTING THIS NOTE WITHOUT A GOOD REASON!**

First, I have gotten a lot of great reviews and I appreciate all the follows and favorites this story has gotten.

Second, I am not fussing or whining about what I am fixing to say. I have noticed a lot of people suggesting I slow this story down and that it's moving a little too fast. After really sitting down and reading the reviews and rereading the story. I agree with everyone of you. So I am saying there are one of two options:

I am considering redoing this story from the beginning. I am not going to delete it, but I am considering stopping where I am at and redoing all previous chapters and then repost them along with a new chapter.

2. Or I can start to slow it down from the next chapter that I am working on now.

Also, from what I am gathering, a lot of you want more of her thoughts on everything, am I correct? So please let me know what you want, because you are the readers. Your feedback is what helps me to write a good story and I love to get your ideas. I had one reader gave me the idea of a ThorinxOCxBilbo story(you know who you are) and that has gone in my book of ideas.

Please put your answers in reviews or private message. No thought or idea is a bad one.

Thanks everyone.


End file.
